Through the eyes of a Ranger
by ExtremeGamer5665
Summary: James Ramirez joined the military out of obligations from his family.Join him as he heads out into the unknown...
1. All things have a beginning

"All Things Have A Beginning"

Firebase Alpha, Afghanistan

Pvt. James Ramirez

March 27, 2016 14:32:04

* * *

><p>He walked in the barracks. There, he saw soldiers. His new comrades.<p>

"Hey, you the new replacement?"

He turned around. He saw a soldier, maybe 20-something, half-grinning at him. He was wearing an olive green shirt and his ACU combat pants were a bit dirty. 'He had been in combat before,' Ramirez thought.

The staring session lasted for three seconds before he replied. " is 2nd platoon?"The soldier reached his hand out to him. "Yeah.I'm Michael Dunn. Everyone calls me Mike or just Dunn though," Ramirez took the hand and shook it. "James Ramirez." "There's a bunk over at the far left. You can take it."

As he walked to his bunk, another soldier, this time African-American, spoke out."You must be the new replacement, right?" "Yes sir." "Name and rank?" "Ramirez, James, Private.".He stood up and moved over to him. "Well, since you're a Ranger now, I want no screw ups, especially from replacements like you, understood?" "Sir," "I'm Sergeant Jack Foley, Commander of Hunter 2-1, your new unit. Welcome to hell. Dismissed,"

He moved over to his bunk, set up his equipment and lied down. Another soldier from the bunk next to him sat up and faced him. "Hi Ramirez," "Hi, how did you-" "Heard the conversation. So, where are from?" "Rhode Island," "Ah yes...How'd you got into here, anyway?" "Completed Ranger School, obviously," "Why the Army?" 'Oh God this guy's a loudmouth...'Ramirez thought. "Well, my grandpa's a paratrooper back in World War 2, and my dad fought in ' died when I was 16, and before that he wanted me to go into service. So here I am." "Sorry 'bout your gramps and dad man...wait, you said your gramps was a paratrooper? Which unit?" "Easy Company, 506th PIR,"

"WHAAT?Your grandpa's in the Band of Brothers?My gramps is in the 505th, 82nd Airborne!We're the same!"

Ramirez swore the barracks were shaking. All eyes turned on the Ranger. "I saw the miniseries back in '07 and I saw your gramps a few times, but I never knew I would see you, his grandson, and right in front of my eyes!" "So what's your name?"Ramirez tried to go off topic. "Cpl. James Smitty."

"Nice to meet 'ya man," and they shook hands.

As he lied back down, there's only one thought in his head, 'This is gonna be a long time of service for me..."

19:10:54

* * *

><p>The troops of the 75th Ranger Regiment lined up in the mess hall. Ramirez took his meal and started searching for a seat.<p>

"Ramirez!"

He turned 120 degrees to find Smitty and the rest of Hunter 2-1. He sat and this time, it was HIS turn to ask. "Can I... know your names? Just for extra lulz, that's all."One trooper to the left of Foley who was opposite to him spoke. "Darrell Donovan," "Thomas Morgan, "another to his left said. "Joseph Allen," the one next to Morgan spoke. "And there you go, everyone in Hunter 2-1,"Smitty said.

"So, where your lulz?" shouted Donovan. And all gave a light laugh. "Well, there is it," says Ramirez with a choked voice. "How old are you guys?" added Ramirez. "25," says Foley, "21," added Morgan, Darrell gave another piece of info for Ramirez. "18,", Allen gave his as listed his age as finally, there's Smitty, who gave his as 20.

"So what's your age, Ramirez?"

"19."

"Hey, how about we just dig in, OK?My tank's empty," screamed Dunn.

"Oooh, someone's on his period..." joked Allen.

"Shut up. "Replied Dunn before eating his meal.

"Weak response, "Allen shot back.

But Dunn ignored him and continued to chew on his meal.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Each time I upload a chapter there will be some missing words. So sorry for that :(.And this chapter's a bit cheesy, I know...)<p> 


	2. First Shots Fired

First Shots Fired

Kunar Valley,Kunar Province,Afghanistan

March 29th, 2016 09:34:57

* * *

><p>"Dismount! Dismount!"<p>

2nd Platoon, H Company, 75th Ranger Regiment heard the orders and stepped down their boots on the dusty ground. They had to be really careful. After the fall of Al-Qaeda and the Taliban, the OpFor moved in, reportedly armed with weapons from caches left over from the previous residents.

Ramirez stepped down and looked up as the Chinook left them.2nd Platoon's orders are the usual: Recon the area, report in, and return. Simple. At least, that's what Allen told him. "_How did I even get here..."_

* * *

><p>August 8th, 2012 16:05:33<p>

"James..."

15-year old James Ramirez sat on a chair in the hospital, looking at his grandfather. He looked really weak.

"I'm...not forcing you... b-but, I want you to fight for this country. Continue...what your father and I did,"

James, somewhat rectulant, replied, "Yes...grandpa,"

Unfortunately, he died the next morning, and was buried in Rhode Island Veterans as the 3rd I.R soldiers fired.

"Ready,"

"Aim,"

"Fire,"

That was the last of the 3 volleys fired. As everyone left, he looked down on his grandfather's tombstone.

_Joseph Ramirez_

_Technician Fifth Grade_

_WWII_

_101st Airborne_

_Bronze Star 2 OLC_

_Purple Heart 1 OLC_

* * *

><p>9:40:18<p>

* * *

><p>"Move it,"<p>

Lt. Scott Campbell, the commander of 2nd Platoon was on the left flank with a corporal who seems to be the platoon's radioman. The valley was dangerous, and if an ambush occurred, the Rangers will be screwed. He had been walking continuously since they disembarked, and he had walked a kilometre. Well, that's what he thought.

Suddenly, two OpFor militia jumped out from the rocks adjacent to the Hunter 2-3 position, and fired. No one was hurt but 3 soldiers from Hunter 2-3 opened fire, killing the both of the militia troops.

"Clear," Lt. Scott and the rest continued into the unknown.

* * *

><p>9:50:44<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god... this is soo... boring,"<p>

Ramirez looked around. The only enemies that had fought were the two that jumped out earlier.

Then, he saw something. A glint. He fired his SCAR-H.

Then, all hell breaks loose. Some 30 militia opened fire, prompting 2nd Platoon to run for cover. As bullets rained down on the Rangers,Lt Campbell ordered the platoon's radioman to move out front. "Jamieson, c'mon over here!Now!"

Cpl. Jamieson moved over to his position, only to be greeted by bullets. He made it though, and before long, mortar rounds started to pepper their position .Ramirez started to return fire at where the glint was, and a mortar round fell near him. He wasn't hurt, but he can't see, and there were bells ringing in his head. Ramirez walked out into the open, weaponless, somewhat shell-shocked, and within 5 seconds, he was back and dived back into a rock that he had used for cover. He reloaded his SCAR, and fired. Ramirez noticed movement on his right flank. "They're on the right flank!"He saw silhouettes, and fired two bursts, and the OpFor militiaman fell dead. "Oh My God...I killed a man...", he thought. Hunter 2-2 who was behind Hunter 2-1, fired on the OpFor troops coming down on the Rangers' right flank. However, he soon realized it was a classic L-shaped ambush that will roll over the platoon if no action is taken.

"Jamieson, radio back to base and tell 'em we need support!" "Sir, what kind of support?" "Anything!",Campbell radioed in, "Overlord, this is Hunter 2, repeat, this is Hunter 2, requesting support, we're up against about... an estimated 30 plus militia, over," "Hunter-2, this is Overlord, roger on support, ETA, 15 minutes, over" "Roger, out,".

After Jamieson got off the radio, he talked to Campbell. "Sir, reinforcements are on the way ETA 15 minutes," "All right, then hold position, men!"Ramirez continued to fire towards the militiamen.

"I'm hit!"

He turned around, and realized that a PFC. Warren has been hit in the leg, and he was out there in the open ground behind him, he tried to reach him, but was driven back by the fierce enemy fire. A corporal tried to reach him, but he was hit in the side. The corporal tried to reach him anyway, and managed to get him back into his cover. He saw a trail of smoke coming, and realized something. "RPG!RP-fuckin'-G!" .It hit a rock nearing Hunter 2-3's position, but luckily no one was hurt. Ramirez continued to pour fire. He saw a figure, and fired. It dropped to ground, dead. "Maybe I could get used to this..." he thought. He heard whistling noises. "Oh my god. Mortars."Ramirez dropped to the ground when he realized that the explosions weren't as loud as he thought. And it didn't land near them.

When he lifted his head, he realized that the mortar shells landed near the enemy position, not theirs. He smiled at the thought. They moved forward, with the mortars covering them. He saw an M249 SAW gunner firing while running, covering them at their advance. The enemy has stopped firing at them. For now. Ramirez stopped at a rock, took a swig from his canteen, and readied himself for another fight. Hunter 2 stopped, with their weapons ready at where the militiamen fired from for the last 9 minutes.

Then, artillery shells began to drop at their position. The Rangers tried to keep their heads as low as he could. Ramirez heard two screams echoing throughout the valley from Hunter 2-2's all the artillery firing, he heard something.

"Choppers.",Ramirez thought.

4 MH-6 Little Birds soared overhead, firing their miniguns and rockets, lighting up the valley. Then, the sound of rotor blades became saw it, UH-60 Blackhawks, as well as Chinooks, closing in on their position. When the helicopters landed, troopers came out; he saw the shoulder patch.

101st Airborne.

A major came up to them."You guys did a pretty good job out there," Ramirez took a glance behind him and saw the four casualties being carried away in stretchers.

The remaining members of Hunter 2 boarded the Chinook and headed back to base.

* * *

><p>March 31st, 09:21:00<p>

* * *

><p>The troops of 1st Battalion assembled that morning for an award ceremony.6 medals were given out for actions during the valley firefight two days ago Ramirez stood in line with his dress uniform; he looked at the recipients. The first one in line on the stage, was, as he recognized, the corporal that had dragged another soldier to cover that day. The Colonel of the Regiment, John. D. Marshall was on the stage as well, with a captain that, what Ramirez thought, was supposed to read the citations out, and also a sergeant that was holding the medal tray. The captain read the first citation.<p>

"The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress July 9, 1918 (amended by an act of July 25, 1963), takes pride in presenting the Silver Star to Corporal James T. Lawton, United States Army, for gallantry in connection with military operations against an opposing armed force on 29th March 2016, while serving with 1st Battalion, 75th Infantry Regiment, in support of Operation CLEAN SWEEP in Afghanistan. After a fellow comrade was hit by enemy fire, he ran into the kill zone with total disregard for his own safety. After reaching his fallen comrade, Corporal Lawton tried to bring him back into cover, but was subsequently shot in his side. Despite his painful wounds, he persevered, and managed to bring his fellow Ranger back into cover. Corporal Lawton's heroic actions prevented the death of a comrade. Corporal Lawton's courageous fighting spirit, relentless resolve and devotion to duty has reflected great credit upon himself and upheld the highest traditions of the United States Army."

As Colonel Marshall pinned the Silver Star and the Purple Heart on Lawton's uniform, Ramirez felt a sense of pride and jealously at the same time, possibly the jealously out of not being awarded the medal, and pride because he's from the same unit. "Who knows?"Ramirez thought. They moved on to Lt. Campbell.

"The President of the United States of America, authorized by Executive Order 11046, 24 August 1962, takes pleasure in presenting the Bronze Star Medal with Combat "V" to Second Lieutenant (Infantry) Scott. D. Campbell, United States Army, for exceptionally valorous conduct in support Operation CLEAN SWEEP in Afghanistan while assigned as a Platoon Leader in Hunter Company, 1st Battalion,75th Ranger Regiment. Second Lieutenant Campbell and his unit was ambushed by a platoon sized element. Second Lieutenant Campbell relocated his unit to fighting positions as well as ordered for danger close fire support. His actions cost an estimated 10 enemy soldiers dead ,many more wounded as well four of our own wounded. Second Lieutenant Campbell's bold initiative, undaunted courage, and complete dedication to duty; Second Lieutenant Campbell reflected great credit upon himself and upheld the highest traditions of the United States Army."

There would be no more bravery awards though, the remaining medals are only Purple Hearts awarded to casualties of the firefight. As 1st Battalion was dismissed and everyone headed back to their barracks, he could still hear his father speaking to him...

"_Good luck James..."_

* * *

><p>I know the fic sucks, but review!<p> 


	3. Highway to the Red Zone

OK, so here are the replies to the comments:

Stoneface: More details on his father will be revealed in this chapter; read on :)

* * *

><p>Highway to the Red Zone<p>

Firebase Alpha, Afghanistan

April 4th, 2016

10:09:23

"Come on! We're movin' out!"

That day, the entire 75th Ranger Regiment moved out to a new base. That day, the whole regiment was reportedly moving to a Firebase Phoenix, near Jalalabad. Firebase Alpha was going to be taken over by the Afghan National Army.

"Jalalabad? Isn't that 'the red zone'?"he heard Donovan asking the people in the Humvee.

"Yeah...it is. Why, you scared?"Replied Allen.

"No... it's just...it's 'the red zone', man!"

"OK...Whatever,"

Then, the Humvee was silent. No words were muttered. Everyone knew that the OpFor were almost driven out of Afghanistan, and Jalalabad the only high priority zone left with resistance in other places reduced to scrap,Only SEALS and Delta Force troops allowed to move in for sabotage on a regular basis at Jalalabad. As Ramirez looked out the window, he got chocked with dust. He hated travelling on dirt roads. There's nothing except for a few weird silhouettes, some ruined houses and something that looks like a trench or a dirt mount lining the 'road' to the their right "I hope we smoke the Opfor, then...we all can go back to business, and I can get outta the Army. This isn't what I expected from joining the Rangers," Ramirez thought.

Suddenly, after 30 minutes of silence, the Humvee about 50 meters behind them exploded. The whole convoy stopped and everyone jumped out of their vehicles and took cover in the dirt trench. As Ramirez looked back, he saw the Humvee was in flames, all of the doors blown open. But that didn't scare him that much. What next is probably something that is going to scar him for life.

Two Rangers, on fire, crawled out of the burning Humvee. They were flailing their arms before they dropped to the ground, rolling in pain. From what Ramirez saw, there was a medic that tried to heal the both of them. Then suddenly, another explosion rocked the ground near them, close to the trench. When Ramirez taked a sneak peek he realized that the weird silhouettes were tanks, and were at least 400 meters from them. He kept his head down again, and talked to Sergeant Foley."Sarge, I saw tanks, maybe T-90s,"Foley turned to Dunn. "Corporal, I want you to find Colonel Marshall and tell him about the tanks,", Dunn gave a nod, and went on his way. More explosions destroyed at least 2 of the vehicles. Suddenly, a shout was heard. "The tanks are charging!" Donovan raised his head and saw that the tanks are really moving towards the Rangers.

Suddenly, Lt. Campbell rose to his feet. "Hunters 2-1 and 2-3 ready the AT launchers, Hunter 2-2 cover them and watch out for infantry, move it!" After Hunter 2 readied for combat, the rest also had 75th Rangers were ready for battle. Dunn returned, and said, "Sir...the Colonel's called for support," "Good,"Foley replied. In a flash, small arms fire broke out and unleashed hell on the beleaguered Rangers. He saw his fellow soldiers drop to the ground, to the possibility of never waking up again. Dunn raised his head and saw infantry charging from the houses, as well as machine guns covering every step of their movement. Ramirez readied his SCAR with an Eotech sight, aimed and fired a burst, killing an OpFor soldier, "I got one!".He squeezed the trigger and killed another one. "Nailed that fucker!"

More machine guns opened up, and tons of infantry charged towards them. The troops of the 75th Ranger Regiment fired at the infantry. Donovan dropped, with a bloody, gaping wound in his right shoulder. "Mediiic!"Ramirez screamed again. "MEDIIIIICC!"He ran through the lines to find a medic 30 meters away. He got back, fired and killed three more, then he lobbed a grenade, and killed four more. A severed arm flew into his face, which temporarily stunned him, but he reloaded, and fired again.A grenade rolled into the trench, not that far from their position.A ranger, probably the one from Delta Company, took the live grenade and threw it out of the exploded, sending dirt and dust, as well as shrapnel in the air.

He returned fire at the left houses, which still pouring out fire and was realized that choppers were coming to their aid. Again. He heard the beautiful sound of AH-64 Apaches. They attacked the houses and the tanks, ending the attack. He went to Donovan. "We made it," "Yeah, I guess we did..." "Let's move out!We can't risk more attacks!"Colonel Marshall shouted over the Humvees' intercom.

They mounted up and moved again.

* * *

><p>April 5th, 2016<p>

Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan

06:45:44

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Firebase Phoenix, Rangers, "he heard Major Jake H. Petry (Reference to SFC Petry, that MOH recipient, I know...) the Battalion XO(Executive Officer), announcing over the Humvee intercom. They dismounted.<p>

He saw Donovan and the rest of the 32 casualties being carried away on a stretcher. He looked around his new 'home'. A few 'hangars' which Ramirez guessed served as vehicle storage, a few stone buildings, a firing range, and an aid station and something which looks like a makeshift baseball court behind the firing range. He saw the many units stationed there.

1st SFOD Delta.

3rd Infantry Division

He heard a shout in the distance.

"Seal Team 3's back!"Suddenly medics and more soldiers rushed to the Hangar marked 3. He saw it, all blurry, but he saw a SEAL being carried away on a stretcher. When they passed near him he saw the SEAL had his armed nearly blown off.

"_So that were the SEALs the guys were talkin' about..."_

Sabotage missions are frequent in the Red Zone, but the normal infantry units, such as the 3rd I.D, provided exfiltration cover, usually by probing the enemy lines with small patrols. After the Deltas and SEALs are out, the artillery will open up, providing cover to the diversionary patrols.

He continued to his new barracks. It reminded him of the Quonset huts that his grandfather stayed inside during his time in England. He remembered going to Aldbourne in 2003 and saw one of the huts. He can still remember it all. He put down his barracks bag and went outside, and looked saw a training area. _The Pit._ He looked down and saw metal reminded him of his training his father's stories.

* * *

><p>October 29th , 2005<p>

* * *

><p>8-year old James Ramirez sat next to his father on a couch on the living room. "Dad, what's a war?" "Well... it's a thing where soldiers, like daddy...take the lives of other soldiers. And it's not fun like some people say,"50-year old George Ramirez told his son.<p>

'Well, I fought in Vietnam, and..."George continued his story.

Ramirez learned all about him.

* * *

><p>May 23rd, 2010<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad, can I borrow some of your photos?It's for a project,"Ramirez hollered from his room. "Yeah, go take it, it's in the storage room,"<p>

James ran to the storage room and began removing boxes,he saw a box that was has writing on it that read "**Nam**".He opened it. He saw something that looks like a small handmade case and opened it. He saw a Distinguished Service Cross,A Purple Heart with what looks like three bronze oak leaves on it,a Prisoner of War medal, the usual Vietnam War campaign ribbons, as well as a Bronze Star with a V on it. _"It's a Valor Device,"_ Ramirez also saw a 2nd Lieutenant's insignia to right side of the case. He put the case aside on the floor, and dug in even deeper to find his father's award certificates. After he put the certificates on the floor, close to the medals, he found an album that had the title _'Me an' the guys' _and opened it.

He saw a man that looked like his dawned on him the man was his dad was carrying an M16, smiling, helmet tucked in hand, with his buddies flipped through the blew the dust away from the case and the found his dad's birth cert, and revealed that his dad was born in 1954, and his enlistment certificate revealed he had entered service in 1971, when his dad was just 17. James bought the items to his room, and put the certificates and albums on his study desk.

He bought the medal case to his father. "Dad?You never told me about this," and handed the case over to him. "George opened it. I don't want you to know James...When I was young, I wanted to go to war so much, but it's worse than I thought, and I don't want you to go off to war and end up like I do,"

He remembered how his dad told him that the only reason he was allowed to join the military was 'your damned gramps asked you to,'

And now he's going to finish his service and get on with his life.

* * *

><p>1:15:23<p>

* * *

><p>He lined up in the mess hall and sat with Hunter 's meal seems to be something that looks like chicken and salad with the usual water.<p>

"Hey, Allen, you think we're gonna win this war?"asked Ramirez. "Yeah I think so,", replied Allen. "So, what are you going to be doing after this ends? "I don't know, stay here or something,"

* * *

><p>23:00:15<p>

* * *

><p>As he lied on the bed, he remembered more of his father.<p>

"_I got the DSC for savin' two guys, but it isn't much-"_

"_An ambush occurred, and I gave suppressing fire and tried to flank, but they captured me-"_

He decided to give it in, and just sleep and think about it sometime else.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?Please review!<p> 


End file.
